Love, Passion, and the Master Emerald
by SAfan4life
Summary: Knuckles was just walking around Angel Island, until he finds that he has a suprise visitor. Knuxade KnucklesxShade


My first Knuxade fic. This fic is dedicated to Procurator Fox, the only other person who made a Knuxade fic. Check it out, the title is Nocturnal it's really good. I hope it's not to mushy.

I only own Melody and the story, the rest belongs to Sega/BioWare.

* * *

High above the ocean, a large island was floating in the air. Everyone knew about this island. It had breath taking views all around. The nature was untouched and the songs being sung by the birds could be clearly heard. The island was absolutely beautiful. Everyone knew, but no one dared go there, lest they face the wrath of the island's sole residence, also the guardian of the Master Emerald.

Knuckles the Echidna.

It had been two months after Sonic and friends had saved the world from being taken over by ancient echidnas led by the evil Lord Ix and escaped from the Twilight Cage and saved the world. Along the way, a new friend and ally.

Knuckles was heading back towards the Master Emerald Alter. He figured one quick walk around the island wouldn't hurt; besides, he was getting a little bored just sitting around guarding it. Don't get him wrong, his job was his top priority and he took it with all seriousness. But one quick walk every now and then was very much appreciated.

He was within view of the ancient alter. He look up towards the top where the green glow could be seen. But he noticed something strange about the glow. It seemed like something was blocking it. He squinted his eyes, and then noticed it was an outline of someone.

He immediately began sprinting up towards the alter, then up the steps which led to the magnificent jewel.

"HEY," Knuckles screamed, "IF YOU WANT THE MASTER EMERALD YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!"

Knuckles leapt up onto the top platform of the shrine with his fist up and ready to fight the potential threat, when he noticed just who it was that was standing there. He saw an orange-ish red echidna with violet eyes and white streaks on the end of her dreadlocks. She had a shocked and slightly surprised look on her face. Knuckles slightly blushed. "Oh, Shade I-I didn't know it was you." He said.

"No, no. I understand. I really shouldn't be here anyway. I should go." Shade replied. She turned to walk away when Knuckles called out to her.

"W-wait. You can stay here, i-if you want too." He said, trying to hide his blush. Shade turned back towards him.

"Re-really?" she asked.  
"Yeah. It's fine with me."Knuckles said, while scratching the back of his head. Shade gave Knuckles a warm smile then turned her head back towards the Master Emerald. Knuckles looked back at Shade and notice she wasn't wearing her usual Nocturne armor. Instead she wore a white tube top with a small black jacket, light blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. "Hey Shade, when'd you get those new clothes?" Knuckles asked.

Shade looked down at her outfit for a second and then looked at Knuckles. "I got it last week when I went shopping with Amy and Melody." Shade explained.

"Oh." Knuckles replied. Shade then turned her attention back to the Master Emerald and admired its beauty. Knuckles still stared at Shade. Ever since the incident with Ix and the evil echidnas, he always felt strange around Shade. After he was defeated, he saw her in a different way then he saw any of the other girls on the team. He would find himself getting lost in her beautiful, violet eyes. She was smart, strong, clever, skillful, and very wise. He could imagine just the two of them sitting by the edge of Angel Island, watching the sun set over the ocean. He would have his arm wrapped around her waist and her head would be resting on his shoulder. Then, she would turn to him and vice versa. They would look deeply into each other's eyes and slowly move closer together. Their eyes would slowly close and their lips-

"It's hard to believe something so beautiful holds such a terrifying creature."

Knuckles immediately snapped out if his fantasy at the sound of Shade's voice. She still was looking at the Master Emerald, unaware of Knuckles trip outta reality. "Huh?" he asked. Shade looked back at Knuckles.

"The Master Emerald." Shade explained "It's hard to believe Chaos is inside, if he escapes, he could cause untold mayhem and destruction."

"Well, Chaos isn't like that anymore." Knuckles said. Shade had a questioning look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Well," Knuckles explained, "A while ago, before Ix came, Eggman released Chaos and tried to use him to conquer the world. Chaos got all 7 chaos emeralds, became Perfect Chaos by draining them of all their power and started attacking Station Square. But their power was restored when we gave them to Sonic. He became Super Sonic and defeated him. When he reformed, he felt that the chaos emeralds were filled with love and friendship instead of hate and anger. Ever since then, he's been on our side."

Shade looked back at the Master Emerald with amazement. "Wow." She said. "That must have been quite a battle. I wish I could have seen it." Knuckles slightly chuckled.

"It was an amazing sight. But I bet you must've had tons of amazing adventures on Nocturne." Knuckles said.

"Not really," Shade admitted "Ever since I was old enough, I started training for combat and war. Training for when we would return to this planet, at least, that's what I thought we were training for. But it was worth it to finally come back here and meet all of you guys. It was the greatest adventure I've ever had."

"I'm glad to have meet you too Shade." Knuckles said. "Hey Shade?" he asked.

"Yes Knuckles?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, why did you come up here to Angel Island?"

Shade started to blush, but Knuckles didn't notice. "W-well," She stuttered, "I...I...I thought about you up here all alone on this island, with no one to at least talk to, I came up here to find you and keep you company. But when I got here, I saw that you weren't there. I was gonna leave but I sort of became transfixed by the Master Emeralds glow and beauty that it felt like I couldn't look away. So, I just stayed here and admired it. Ugh, I sound like such an air head, being fascinated by a pretty jewel."

Knuckles slightly chuckled. "I don't think you're an air head Shade." He said. "You're way to smart…but you're just as beautiful."

Shade's blush was easily spotted now. But so was Knuckles' when he realized he said the last part out loud. There was an awkward silence between them, as they looked anywhere else then at each other. Until Shade broke it.

"You… you think I'm beautiful?" she asked. Knuckles' blush deepened.

"Well, yeah. I mean look at you. You're eyes are a beautiful shade of purple, you have a gorgeous smile, you're fur is a nice color and it's always kept clean, you're really smart and you're in great shape. Why wouldn't anyone think you're not beautiful?" Knuckles said, with all honesty. Shade was almost as red as the echidna right next to her.

"Thank you, but you're quite handsome yourself." She said. "You're wise, muscular, you have a nice smile and great teeth, your eyes always give of this warm feeling and your fur is a lovely shade of red." She complemented. Knuckles' muzzle matched his fur.

"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."

It became quiet again. But this time, Knuckles broke the silence.

"Hey, umm, maybe, if I could get Tikal or Chaos to watch the Master Emerald for me, would you like to, umm, hang out sometime?" Shade turned her full attention to Knuckles. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. She moved her lips up to his ear.

"I'd love to, Knuckles." She whispered.

She then looked at his face as he did the same to her. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, gazing into their souls. The two slowly moved their faces closer together. Their eyes closed and their lips were just about to touch when…a loud snapping sound caused their eyes to shoot open and they froze. They then heard four different hushed voices. Two were male and two were female.

"Way to go Shads. You just ruined their moment."  
"Don't blame me. It was the faker that stepped on the twig."  
"Hey! Don't blame my Sonikku just because you have two left feet!"  
"Be quiet you guys. You don't want them to hear us, do you?"

Knuckles moved away from Shade and yelled out, with a commanding voice. "Who's there?!? Come out or I'll turn you into mince meat!"

There were a few seconds of silence, until four figures climbed out of a large, nearby bush. The figures were Rouge, Shadow, Amy and Sonic. Knuckles scowled. "You were spying on us." He nearly shouted. Amy stepped forward.

"Look there's a perfectly logical explanation as to why we're here." Amy said calmly.  
"And that would be? …" Knuckles questioned. Amy's face slightly dropped.

"Oh, you wanna know why." Amy said with a slightly nervous voice. Knuckles made a gesture that told her to continue. Amy cleared her throat and, nervously, started talking again. "You see, we were all sitting around in the city when-" suddenly, Amy grew a shocked and fearful look on her face. "OH MY GOSH! DR. EGGMAN'S STEALING THE MASTER EMERALD!" she shrieked.

Knuckles immediately spun around with his fist up, ready to defend the Master Emerald. But he saw no one there. He turned back around but only saw a cloud of dust settling from Sonic and Shadow speeding away with their girlfriends in tow.

Knuckles, realizing he'd been fooled, let out an angry grunt. "Darn it! Tricked me again." He hung his head low. Shade looked at him, with a slightly sad look on her face. But it brightened up when she came up with an idea.

"You know Knuckles," she said "We're alone now." Knuckles looked back at her and saw the flirty look on her face. He instantly forgot about what had just happened and pulled her closer to him.

"I like the way you think Shade," he said "I like the way you think."

He then pulled her into a sweet and passionate kiss. Both felt fireworks go off in their heads as their lips caressed each other's. Shade wrapped her arms around Knuckles' neck and deepened the kiss. Their bodies, pressed up against each other, fit like a key and a lock. After about three minutes, they broke their kiss. They looked into each other's eyes once more.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me tonight Shade?" Knuckles asked. A small smile spread across her face.

"Sure."

* * *

So what do you think?

R&R No flames


End file.
